Sailor Moon: The Next Generation
by odango-atama66
Summary: Well this is my 2nd fanfic, basically it is a remake of sailor moon only new scouts and saiya-jins. i want feedback so please R and R
1. Default Chapter

Sailor Moon: The Next Generation  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z, but I do own the idea of Sailor Lunari and the Saiya Scouts and I totally own the villains so please don't steal my ideas.  
  
Note: ok in my story Trunks and Vegeta are brothers and Goten, Goku (Kakarot) and Gohan are brothers, is that ok? Please don't flame me because I won't stand for it!  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 1 Legend  
  
One thousand years ago there was the kingdom of crystal Tokyo. Ruled by the prince of the earth, Prince Endymoin and the princess of the moon Neo Queen Serenity.  
  
One day in a horrible battle with a great evil, King Endymoin was killed. His sacrifice banished the evil but it vowed to return it travelled to the other end of the universe, to the planet of Vegeta-sai, driving the king, his two sons and the royal court to Crystal Tokyo.  
  
When they arrived on the earth they were attacked by the Sailor Scouts, and were captured. At first they were prisoners, but once Neo Queen Serenity learned of why they had come she released them from their bonds and let them stay at the palace.  
  
As time passed the Saiya-jin warriors grew close to the Scouts, the king, Vegeta, even chose Mercury as a mate. As a result of this princesses were born to all of the Scouts.  
  
Two years after the birth of her first daughter, Neo Queen Serenity bore another child, whom she named after herself, this child would bear the Golden Crystal, her sister who would receive the Silver Imperium Crystal when she died.  
  
The children grew up happily. As the years passed the young girls grew up with the princes and their guardians and were great friends. Unfortunately on the seventeenth birthday of the older princess, Princess Selenity, the evil that killed Endymoin returned and attacked, capturing the younger princess, killing everyone except the guardian of the oldest Saiya-jin prince and Queen Serenity.  
  
The guardian was mortally injured and as he died he watched Queen Serenity sacrifice herself for the people of Crystal Tokyo, trapping the evil and sending the princesses, their court, the princes and their guardians to the future. Repeating what her mother did so many years ago.  
  
Our story is set at the time where she sent her loved ones and how they defeated the evils of that time and saved the universe from one of it's most powerful enemies.  
  
  
  
What do you think? If you like it please tell me because I want to know if I should write more! So if you liked it please say so. I would like to know what people think and what they want.  
  
Remember to review!  
  
Cya Alex 


	2. Your're on Pineapple head

Hey well this is the second chapter hopefully you will like it but you might not if you don't please don't flame me because I have feelings too and won't stand for brainless flaming.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z, but I own the idea of the guardian and Sailor Lunari and the Saiya Scouts and I completely own the villains so please don't copy and rip me off! Thank you!  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 2 you're on pineapple head  
  
BRRRRRRINNNGGG! THUD! Selene fell out of bed with a thump as her alarm went off.  
  
"Shit! Not again, that's the third time this week! My ass is really starting to hurt!" cursed Selene as she got up and had a shower. When she got out she dried herself and brushed her silvery hair, got out her uniform and put it on.  
  
"Man," she mumbled o herself, " it's too small! Great 50 bucks off my punching bag money! Oh well I'll still have enough for a cheap one."  
  
Selene sighed as she wrapped her silver tail around her waist. She didn't know why she had it but she knew that it had been there since she was born. Everyday she would wrap it around her waist so no one would see it, especially Terri. Terri was the head cheerleader, a real ditz.  
  
' Always so happy' thought Selene in disgust as she brushed her silver hair and let it hang loose.  
  
  
  
She walked into the kitchen and got out carton of eggs and put all of them in a saucepan of boiling water. She left them there as she got out a loaf of bread and started making twenty sandwiches for her lunch and stuck them in her backpack. Then she ran over to the eggs and grabbed the out of the pot, then put them on a plate. She sat down and ate all twelve hard-boiled eggs in less than ten minutes. Once she had finished eating she grabbed her bag and her wallet and left for school.  
  
When she arrived at school, there were people everywhere. She pushed past most of them, shoving some of them all the way across the field. When she came to a group of boys she heard them talking  
  
" Look it's the catch of the day," said the guy who was obviously the leader.  
  
" Bet you can't get her to go on date!" said the flat faced one next to him.  
  
" Bet I can!" said the leader swelling up his chest.  
  
" Go ahead and try!" scoffed flat face as the leader Butch walked over to Selene.  
  
" Hey, foxy lady, my names Butch, what's your's? By the way where have you been all my life?" he asked in a voice so thick you could cut it with a knife.  
  
" Fuck off you bastard, if you ever want to go on another date."  
  
" Oooh, ice queen eh? Well this should warm you up," said Butch as he stuck his hand down Selene's skirt.  
  
" That's it you dickhead!" she screamed. Then she yanked his hand out of her skirt and flipped him over her head with the greatest of ease.  
  
" I've been doing most martial arts since I was five," said Selene giving him the death stare.  
  
Selene walked through the entrance and saw Terri and her little clone club, Cherri, Kerri and Mary.  
  
" Well if it isn't our old friend Selene," said Terri smirking in the process.  
  
" Rack off Terri, I'm not in the mood at the moment," retorted Selene.  
  
"Fine see you chicken," drawled Terri her smirk growing every second.  
  
'She must be loving this' thought Selene.  
  
"Yeah, hi ho silver!" said Kerri, the dumbest of the group.  
  
" Shut up Kerri! That's my line!" whined Cherri, who was almost as dumb as Kerri but it was hard to say who was dumber. Soon they were immersed in a fight and started slapping each other.  
  
"You two! STOP IT!" said Terri with a voice that could break glass, "look you let her get away!"  
  
Selene had managed to get away while they were fighting. Selene walked up to her locker and tried her lock combination, it didn't work. She tried it again and it still didn't work. She tried it one last time and then lost her temper.  
  
"GOD DAMN PIECE OF JUNK WHY WON'T YOU OPEN!" she yelled and kicked it leaving a huge dent, but opening it. Just then the principal, Mr Clods walked past and saw what Selene had done.  
  
"Tch, tch, tch, Selene not again. You are such a bright student, why do you have do this to yourself?" Mr Clods.  
  
" It wouldn't open so I made it open. Not really that hard to understand, but I don't know why you say I'm doing it to myself because I was doing it to the locker."  
  
"Alright you smart ass," said Mr Clods grabbing her by the collar of her shirt, " if you ever pull anything like this off again I will expel you. Now I know that you have the money on you so gimme the 50 dollars to repair it."  
  
" Yes sir," said Selene, her hard blue eyes flicking to her backpack, " if you'll let me down." Mr Clods reluctantly let her down so she could for over the money, then Selene hurried off to homeroom with her books in hand.  
  
Selene hurried into her homeroom and took her seat.  
  
"Good morning Selene, Mr Clods informed me of why you are late but really Selene, you are in grade 11, you should know better than that," sighed Miss Lane.  
  
" I'm sorry Miss L."  
  
" It's alright Selene, but I just hope it doesn't happen again. Anyway down to business, as you know this is the class for gifted students and today we have six new students today. Would you like to introduce yourselves?"  
  
"Hi, my name is Kakarot, I turned 17 a week ago. I like martial arts and eating," said the guy with hair that stuck everywhere.  
  
" My name is Vegeta, I'm turning 17 on Friday," said the shortest guy with hair that looked like a pineapple.  
  
"Hey, My name is Trunks, I'm Vegeta's younger brother and turning 17 next January," said the one with lavender hair.  
  
" I'm Gohan," said a guy with short hair that looked smart, " I turn 17 in June."  
  
"My name is Goten and I and I'm Gohan's and Kakarot's youngest brother. Oh I am turning 17 next January too."  
  
Selene looked at the line of six guys, ' They must be football players or something, well at least they will keep Terri and her clone club busy,' thought Selene looking at them like they were lepers. 'They seem so familiar though.' thought Selene as a thought flashed through her mind.  
  
^Flashback^  
  
"Selenity wait!" said a guy with blonde hair as they FLEW through the air, "I'm not as fast as you!"  
  
"Come on, I know you can catch me! Just try harder!" yelled a girl in a beautiful silver gown that flowed behind her as she flew. The guy kept chasing her until he caught her long silver hair, which was put up so the hair was in two meatballs on top of her head.  
  
"Caught you!" said the man laughing  
  
"Ow! That's not fair!" yelled Selenity.  
  
^End Flashback^  
  
"Ok! Time to go off to you classes!" shouted Miss Lane as she clapped her hands.  
  
Everyone filed out of the room and went off to their classes. Selene was about to walk out when she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
" Um excuse me, do you know where the martial arts class is?" asked the guy named Kakarot.  
  
" Don't waste your breath Kakarot, she's just a stupid onna, she's probably on her way to home economics," snorted the guy named Vegeta.  
  
" Actually, I was on my way to the martial arts class, but I am not inclined to tell you because of pineapple head but just follow me but we'll have to run." Selene started running as fast as the wind and the guys had to really run fast to catch up to her.  
  
When they arrived everyone was running around the oval and the teacher was waiting for them.  
  
"Hello Selene," said Mrs Hob smiling warmly (Selene was her favourite), " I see you were showing the new students their way here, how nice of you."  
  
" It is alright Mrs H. So, how many laps of the oval today?" asked Selene.  
  
" Three, it should be easy for you though," answered Mrs Hob, the guys looked at the huge oval and marvelled thinking that three laps would be easy for a human, although they wouldn't have any trouble, being Saiya-jins but they didn't know about Selene.  
  
They started running and were finished before all the others even though by the time they had al ready done a lap by the time they had started. By the time they had finished their stretches the other students had finished and were starting to stretch.  
  
Once everyone was ready to begin, Mrs Hob gave them their instructions.  
  
"Now I want everyone to pair up so we can spar and see who has what skills," instructed Mrs Hob. Immediately everyone steered clear of Selene and paired up with others. Terri, who had joined the class because of the guys that were in it grabbed Kakarot by the arm and said:  
  
"Will you be my partner?"  
  
"Erm, Ok," said Kakarot, giving Vegeta, his intended partner a hopeless look as he was dragged off by Terri.  
  
"Well seeing as your friend was taken by the Terrier, it looks like I'm stuck with you Pineapple head."  
  
"Don't call me Pineapple head!" growled Vegeta, " I'll fight you right here right now."  
  
"You're on Pineapple head!" smirked Selene, 'He doesn't know what he's gotten himself into!' thought Selene  
  
'She doesn't know what she's gotten herself into!' thought Vegeta.  
  
Who will win? Selene, or the Saiya-jin prince Vegeta, if you want to know review because reviews = more chapters. So please review because I want to keep writing!  
  
Cya  
  
Alex 


End file.
